


A Child of Fate and Eternal rest

by taztaas (manala)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: Kravitz sighs. Sometimes he really- well, hate is a bit too strong a word but there are some parts of his job that he dislikes.





	A Child of Fate and Eternal rest

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr [taztaas](https://taztaas.tumblr.com/post/173521537437/a-child-of-fate-and-eternal-rest-its-a-baby)

...It's a baby.

Kravitz sighs. Sometimes he really- well, hate is a bit too strong a word but there are some parts of his job that he dislikes. Reaping is important work, keeping up the balance and all that. Everything that lives must die but reaping children is… unpleasant.

At least the baby is peacefully asleep. It’s worse when they are crying. Kravitz summons his scythe and is about to swing it when a portal opens to his left.

“Hey hey  _hey!_ Hold the phone kemosabe!” An elaborately dressed elf clambers out of the portal. His silvery hair is long and the iridescent scarf around his neck is even longer. It gets caught on the edge of the portal. He huffs, annoyed, and tugs it free before throwing it for another loop around his neck with a flourish.

It’s Taako, an emissary of Istus. A rather recent addition to the servants of Fate, with only about a century of celestial work under his metaphorical belt. Kravitz hasn’t had too many run-ins with the elf but he has heard a lot of complaints from other reapers.

Kravitz inclines his head in greeting. “…Taako.”

“Kravitz.” Taako acknowledges and cocks a hip before setting one of his hands on it. He points at Kravitz (rude!) and waves his finger, admonishing.

“Put down the butterknife my dude, the kid is mine. And by  _mine,_  I mean  _Istus’_.”

Kravitz frowns. “No, he isn’t,” he says because he had checked the book only a moment ago and seen the boy’s information there, written in red ink, in gothic lettering.

“Yuh huh,” Taako says and snaps his fingers. A long white scroll appears in the air and unravels itself as Taako grabs it. He squints, scanning the text for a moment before he perks up and shoots a triumphant grin in Kravitz’s way. He gives Kravitz no time to react and instead steps up and hooks an arm around the reaper’s neck to pull him close enough to see for himself. 

The scroll emanates a bright glow, and it takes Kravitz’s eyes a moment to adjust before he can see the text properly. But there it is, in neat golden cursive. The same place, same time, same soul.

“Impossible,” Kravitz says. He straightens, Taako’s arm falling off his shoulders, and wills his own…  _list,_  as it were, into existence. The heavy tome falls into his hands and the pages flutter before stopping, open at the correct page. Taako leans in, looks at Kravitz’s book, then at his scroll, then at Kravitz.

“Well, fuck.”

Kravitz silently echoes the sentiment. The situation is unpreceded. Never before has there been a soul with two claims to it.

They decide to take the matter (and the baby, because they can’t just leave it) over to the Astral Plane to better make sense of everything. The Goddesses must know, what is up, so to speak.

So there they stand, questioning, in front of their divine patrons. Taako is holding the baby (something to which he agreed after a not-so-brief squabble). The little boy is awake and tugging at Taako’s hair while the elf grins and wiggles his fingers down at him. The baby is delighted. Without realizing it, Kravitz smiles fondly as he observes the pair out of the corner of his eye.

The Raven Queen is a mass of black feathers, her exact shape indescribable. She is a void, an absence of light while Istus glows too bright for Kravitz to look directly at. Her eyes are downcast as she keeps knitting, her form simultaneously that of a young girl, a woman, and a crone.

 _His name is Angus McDonald,_  Istus says, her voice echoing through the space.  _He is destined to become the world’s greatest detective._

YOU TWO ARE GOING TO RAISE HIM, says the Raven Queen, sounding almost amused. Kravitz stiffens while Taako lets out a squeak and it would be funny if the situation was humorous at all. The baby, Angus, laughs anyway.

“Wait, WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT FANART!! [Look at this amazing family portrait by nemesisfall](https://taztaas.tumblr.com/post/173607356477/hi-there-i-super-loved-your-fic-a-child-of-fate)


End file.
